


He was so Tired

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, I don't usually write that lmao, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Pandora's Vault, Prison Dream, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, buring to death, please read the tags man, sry this is sad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream makes a decisionHe was tired of hurting everyone.
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 22
Kudos: 705
Collections: Finished Fanfics





	He was so Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is probably the shortest thing written on this site.
> 
> It feels weird lmao
> 
> Before you go on read the tags please! I don't want to upset anyone! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Dream angst poggg

He was so tired. 

He was always so tired.

He never got a break from the exhaustion that plagued his body and his mind. 

It was always there, never leaving.

He was hungry but he never ate. 

He was thirsty but he never drank.

He could feel his mind breaking but he never did anything.

He never called for help. 

The lava always looked so appealing.

It was a way for everything to end.

It was a way for the pain to go away.

But that didn’t matter, he deserved this tortue.

He deserved to rot in this obsidian room.

Suicide would be a cowardly thing to do.

Yet, it was still so appealing. 

He wanted to die.

He wanted it to go away.

He wanted them to know he was sorry. 

He wanted to fix his mistakes.

But he wasn’t going to get that chance.

He had fucked up, it was all him.

He hurt the ones he cared about.

And for stupid reasons.

He pushed away everyone.

He hurt anyone who got to close.

He deserved every word they would yell when they’d visit.

He deserved the punches Sapnap gave him as he screamed and yelled at him.

He deserved the harsh words from George.

He deserved the mockery from Tommy. 

He deserved the disappointed looks from Puffy.

He deserved the hurt looks from Punz. 

He deserved it all. 

And he knew this despite what others thought. 

They all assumed he couldn’t change.

He could.

But they never gave him the chance to prove that.

Hell, even if he apologized, he’d lied so much they’d never believe him. 

He was alone. 

Completely and utterly alone.

His sobs were muffled by his hand. 

He knew he deserved this, but he couldn’t do it anymore. 

He couldn’t handle the pain. 

It’d never change.

They’d hate him forever, it was just that simple. 

He didn’t want to be hated.

But no one cared what he wanted.

His feet moved towards the molten lava.

The heat burned his skin, as he was only inches from it. 

He’s written all his thoughts in the journal on the chest.

The only one that wasn’t filled with rambles of someone losing their mind. 

All his apologies were there.

All the words he was never given a chance to speak.

He turned around, looking around the only place he considered home.

It was a mess.

Sam was gonna have to deal with his messes even after he died.

Dream laughed bitterly.

He just couldn’t make their lives easier.

At least there won’t be a body.

No body to remove.

No body to bury.

Like they would’ve buried him anyway.

He took a step back, heat cutting through his clothing.

He couldn’t go back now.

That wasn’t an option anymore.

They’d all be happy knowing he was dead. 

He just wanted them all to be happy.

And if being dead made them happy, he’d gladly do it.

He stepped back again, the lava burning the first layer of his skin on the back of his body.

He stopped back a final time, letting the scorching heat eat away at his skin.

Tears ran down his freckled cheeks before the lava covered his face.

They were gonna be happy.

He finally did something right.

…

_Dream tried to swim in lava_

…

When George saw the death message he screamed until his throat was raw.

When Sapnap saw the death message he fell to his knees, a numb feeling settling into his chest.

When Sam saw the message he ran to the prison and took down the lava, but there was no one there.

When Punz saw the message he froze, unable to comprehend it.

When Tubbo saw the message his eyes widened and a hand flew up to his mouth, tears in his eyes.

When Tommy saw the message, he didn’t know what to do.

His mind was blank.

He didn’t even consider that he’d do that. 

No one did.

God, what had they done?

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy i don't write sad endings very often, it really is a rarity lol
> 
> Hope that wasn't a problem haha
> 
> I didn't feel like writing to much rn so I decided i'd to writing a bit different than normal and this come out of that!
> 
> I do feel like writing tho so i might have a new oneshot or chapter of something coming out later! :D
> 
> Also! Important note! If you ever have thoughts liked these, please, PLEASE, speak to someone about them before you do anything rash. There's someone out their willing to listen even if no one you know will. Never be afraid to reach out. Don't forget you're always loved, no matter who you are :)
> 
> Love you all! 💚💚 
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
